Shana Uzumaki
"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" ~A most often used quote by Shana when she is upset, annoyed or embarrassed. Shana is a Flame Haze who is contracted to the Crimson God of the Crimson Realm, Flame of Heaven Alastor. Before given the name Shana she was called by her title, "Flame-Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter", Bolt Uzumaki is the one who gave her the name after he told her the name of her katana "Nietono no Shana". 'History' Shana first came to Vale when a Rinne of the Crimson Lord, Friagne started attacking humans for their Power of Existence. Bolt was however caught up in this battle and that's when she met the city's hero only to be annoyed by him after the battle. When she described and explained who she was along with the description of Denizen, Power of Existence and the Crimson Realm she was still annoyed by Bolt with many questions evenutally having her say "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!". As the days go on Shana ends up slowly looking over Bolt because it seemed like the Denizen were very frequent within Vale more so targeting Bolt. After knowing the hero for a while she is given the name "Shana" by him which at first she didn't really want a name because she only thought of herself as a Flame Haze and only thought of her duties, not wanting anything to do with the humans. Later on though she slowly warms up to the name while also developing feelings for Bolt at the same time. She soon starts attending the same school as a "transfer student" under the name Bolt gave her. This is when she meets Bolt's other friends and Fallen to which she starts a small love war for Bolt's love. Shana never admitted her true feelings to Bolt for the longest time but continued fighting with Fallen to gain his love but it only lead them to being best friends seeking the same man. Soon enough Shana and Bolt became a tag team after they defeated Friagne together and found out on that night that Bolt was holding the legendary Treasure Tool, the Midnight Lost Child a tool which originally is supposed to restore Power of Existence and keep a Mystes' flame going forever was actually restoring the missing power from Asteria and the life-force back into his lifeless A.I because Bolt never died recently so this caused the tool to function differently. So now Shana told Bolt that the tool will restore any used up power he used through out the day at the stroke of Midnight. After that night Shana started battling together with Bolt after realizing the true strength he had. Alastor noted that Bolt was slowly becoming a good partner to them both. All of this came to a hault for a while when Shana's guardian, Wilhelmina another Flame Haze, came into Vale seeing if Shana was okay. Wilhelmina finds out about the name, what Shana has been up to and being introduced to Bolt. At first Wilhelmina disapproves of Shana being around Bolt because she got distracted from her duties as a Flame Haze. However Wilhelmina is convinced by Bolt that he is causing no harm to her and is a big help. Shana and Bolt continue to spend a lot more time together fighting Denizens meeting other Flame Haze along the way such as Margery Daw and her Crimson Lord, Marcosias. On Christmas Eve night Bolt ends up disappearing for a while only to come back a month later being merged with the God of Creation, Snake of Festival. Shana later finds out about Bolt's true intentions learning that he has feelings for her just as she had feelings for Bolt. Excited about this, she decides to go along with the plan until she rescued by their friends which she tells Bolt's plan to. Once Bolt returns to the world with the body of Snake and grants his wish for Bal Masque to be destroyed and Denizen and Flame Haze to coexist in the world, that is when Shana and Bolt return peacefully to Vale only to have Fallen tell them she doesn't mind having Shana share Bolt turning it into a harem relationship and to help with this the three of them are left with a baby boy that was created from Pheles and Johann merging together. Later Shana is married to Bolt along with Fallen as they both have two other children named Sparky and Layla. 'Personality' Initially, Shana is concentrated solely on her duty as a Flame Haze, not even considering getting a name as she didn't see any importance in having one. It has been noted by Wilhelmina that she has a one-track mind. When she first met Bolt she thought nothing more of him than just who he is to the city of Vale. However, she slowly opens up to Bolt coming to think of him more than just a simple hero. and eventually comes to show affection to him. Her duty made her indifferent towards human life at first, but through Bolt's influence Shana has opened up slightly. She still remains confused and disgruntled by some human traits which she considers as pointless, although some of it is used to mask her jealousy about her desired monopoly on Bolt. Shana has a habit of saying "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" whenever Bolt asks her questions or makes remarks that disturb her original worldview or embarrass her but in reality, they really care for each other. She has a great fondness for anything sweet, although melon bread is her favorite. 'Relationships' 'Alastor' Shana is very close to Alastor, thinking of him as like a father. 'Wilhelmina' Shana was always being protected by Wilhelmina but it did become very annoying when Wilhelmina tries too hard to over protect and take care of Shana as if she was kid still. Despite this, Shana still cares and loves Wilhelmina very much. Bolt Uzumaki Despite him being annoying at first, Shana has grown to love and care about Bolt just as much Fallen does. She enjoys the fact that they dated and eventually became married along with Fallen having a harem marriage and soon having kids together. However with Riley, Irene and Shinya, Shana also joins in still giving beatings to Bolt, Sorata, Mercury and the other guys whenever she is annoyed by them. Fallen ( Leviathan ) Uzumaki Shana had a love war with Fallen for Bolt's love for the longest. Because of this, the two of them became the best of friends. Later the two girls are both married to Bolt. 'Abilites' Shinku: A unique Unrestricted Spell that forms a shape of a hand with flame. Its primary purpose seems to be to push back, and even defeat enemies. Hien: A unique Unrestricted Spell that provides a radiating wave of flame. Shinpan: A unique Unrestricted Spell that can be used to remotely observe areas from far away, broadcast speech over a wide area, determine the purpose of Unrestricted Spells, and sense Power of Existence in a large area. Danzai: A unique Unrestricted Spell. Its primary purpose seems to be the destruction of obstacles, such as reinforced doors, structures, and destroying the enemy directly. Kessen Ōgi: 'Shana attacks using the four Unrestricted Spells Shinku, Hien, Shinpan and Danzai successively in that order. 'Elemental Ring When Bolt defeated the Elemental dragons and told them he would give them another chance, the Fire and Lava dragons decided to partner up with Shana instead, giving her an elemental ring that the two dragons now reside in. Category:Uzumaki Family Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters